


Heartstrings

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [13]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: StarChild has had a hard day, but someone has the best cure for that~
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Kudos: 3





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> This story will involve duet singing so bold print for StarChild and italics for Ace~ Half bold and half italic when they sing together~

StarChild closed the doors to the Council Hall with a heavy sigh. They were all so _infuriating_ when they devolved into petty arguments over foolish things. Feeling a monstrous migraine coming on he politely asked the Council and the Elder if he could be excused. Thankfully the Elder saw fit to grant his request. Oh, how politics bored him so. He decided to return to his room. Maybe a nice long bath and some rest would help. Walking down the hall to his room he noticed that his door was open. He was certain he had closed it when he left for the meeting. As he walked closer he could hear a familiar melody being played. Peeking inside he leaned against the door way and smiled. Ace was sitting on his bed playing his guitar. Whenever he listened to Ace play, he couldn’t help but sing.

**My eyes were burnin’  
Lookin’ back on all of my memories  
And my mind was dreamin’ like it does**

Ace looked up with a smile and a wink.

_He wore white and in the night we made love  
Together, I remember, together as one  
_

_It came so easy  
But now it seems so long ago  
My chance is fading into night_

StarChild went inside, sitting next to Ace and laying his head on his shoulder. 

**I can’t change or rearrange what I’ve done  
Together, I remember, together as one  
Together, I remember, together as one**

**Yesterday, is far away,** _so take me out to sea_  
 **Far away, I’ve been** _what never will be_  
 **Check me in, to lose or win,** _I’m livin’ memories_  
 **The drift begins,** _the dream of it sets me free_

Ace turned his head to kiss his lover’s cheek while he continued to play. “You feel better, Starshine~?” StarChild laughed softly, stroking Ace’s hair. “Just seeing you makes make me feel better..my darling Space Ace~” As they share a deep kiss, Ace sets his guitar down beside the bed. 

“I got other ideas too~” 

“Do you now~? Show me~”


End file.
